


Dodger Takes it Black

by Banana_Corgi



Category: dexbonus - Fandom, presshearttocontinue - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Cliffhangers, Cuckolding, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Corgi/pseuds/Banana_Corgi
Summary: Dodger Has car troubles.





	Dodger Takes it Black

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests for Dodger are appreciated.

Dodger grits her teeth as the car fails to turn over for the third time she pushes her face into the steering wheel and feels like crying. Just then she hears a heavy knock on her window. She looks up to see a rather large African American man knocking on her window. She cautiously rolls the window down and the man offers to help her. “Really? Thank you.” she smiles. The man named Thomas took a look under her hood and found that the spark plug had been burnt out. “Looks like the head gasket blew, but I can fix it for cheap.” Tom says. “Oh really?” Dodger says with a huge smile on her face and can't resist hugging the rather large man. He hugs back and resists the urge to grab her large bum. He drives her back in his tow truck and Dodger keeps thanking him saying, “You’re like a white knight.” She says with a smile and all he can think is ‘With a long black sword’ and laughs to himself when he accidently gets a boner. Dodger notices, and sees that his bulge looks even bigger than Sam’s. “Um, so how long have you been in the auto-repair business?” Dodger asks not knowing what to do. “This long.” He says pulling out his foot long cock and smacking it against the steering wheel making it honk. Her eyes go wide and Tom notices her salivating a bit. “Mind paying the difference for the repair with a favor.” He says grabbing her hair in his large hands she willfully goes down as he guides her towards his cock.He is surprised at how easily she takes it but without any struggle he pushes her all the way to his balls and she moans as they hit her cheek and rubs up against them like a cat. He moans as his fat cock is engulfed by her and she moans sending vibrations through his fat cock. Just then they arrive at his garage and he pulls her off and brings her right up to his face, “Listen hear you sexy little pawg, go upstairs to my office and strip for me, I want you ready to take my bbc.” She nods and kisses him before she skips upstairs her fat bum bouncing. As Tom makes his way upstairs he hears moaning and looks into find her rubbing her clit. “Damn.” He says and grabs her belly. “A milf huh.” He asks, She giggles and confirms she is married with a baby. “It’s okay though we have an open relationship.” She says with a smile. He goes back to kissing her and begins playing with her tits feeling how heavy they are and moves down to suck on her nipples. “Wait!” Dodger moans as milk flows from her tits. Tom is a bit shocked but just keeps sucking as she slowly turns to putty in his hands. He reaches around and starts playing with her arse, “I’m going to enjoy pounding this.” He says easily pushing a thumb in her rosebud. “Oh fuck, please take my sweet little butt, make it yours!” she begs as he grabs her neck and pushes her face into the desk as he lotions up his cock and her ass. He slaps it between her cheeks and rubs it up and down teasing the outside of her pucker. “Please fuck me.” She whispers cueing him to push deep into her. She moaned and pushes back as he runs his fingers through her hair and humps her ass. “Oh my fucking god, it’s one of the biggest I’ve ever had!” she moans and his eyes widen at the knowledge she’s had bigger. He just keeps going wrapping his hands around her throat and spanking her ass with the other hand causing her to shake and moan as she cums around his cock, her oragasms come in waves and he soon pumps his seed into her colon. He pulls out and smiles as his cum drips out of her ass hole and she blows him a kiss. He picks her up and kisses her again, “Think your daughter would like a little sister?” Dodger smiles and has him sit down and straddles his thighs. “I think she would.” Dodger says and drops down on his cock letting it stretch her wet cunt. He massages her butt cheeks as he rides his fat dick and kisses her neck as she moans and begs for his cum. He picks up his speed moving her up and down his fat cock like she’s a fleshlight and cums inside her. She squirts spraying all over him drenching him in cum. She curls up to him and takes a selfie of them and her creampied cunt and sends them to Sam. “Car broke down, be home tomorrow.” She says before kissing Tom again as he picks her up and lays her on the desk spreading her thighs.


End file.
